Jailbirds
by DancingDoll XOXO
Summary: No description necessary. DxC
1. Jail

A Duncney fan-fic.

Courtneyd say Is how I landed here. In jail. Next to a certain ex-boyfriend. After accidentally lighting my neighbors house on fire after TP-ing it first. OooppsHey, .Did you see those episodes?Yes, and I will never like you you won** He smiles. **

**This is going to be a long twelve years.**


	2. Realization

Courtney's P.O.V

"Excuse me! Hello! Hey!" I call to the security guard standing there. "Are these cells co-ed? Because I have lawyers!"

"We stick 'em as we see 'em. Besides, what does it matter." He said. "My name is Chef."

"That's…Uh, nice." I sigh and go back to my top bunk of the über organized bed (courtesy to me). "Wake up, Duncan."  
"What do you want, Princess!" He looked up. "What the crap did you do to the bed? It's so…neat!"

"I know! That's why I did it!"

"Well you know what?" Duncan jumped off his bottom part of the bed and purposely messed it up. "Screw that."  
"Breakfast!" Chef called.

"But I can't eat breakfast until 7:30. It's 7:29." I say. "Make it seven thirty, Chef!" I stomp my foot.

"Such a Princess." Duncan says to another inmate as I glare at him.

"Okay! It's seven thirty! Go eat the food!" I get to the cafeteria and I see brown slush.

"Eww! Hello, this is unfit to eat!" I start shrieking. "I have freaking lawyers! I will sue!"

They drag me back to my room. I get on my top bunk, lie down and cry a bit.

_I hate jail…It's so stupid! All I did was accidentally set the neighbors house on fire! _I think.

"Princess." Duncan hisses. "Brought you some edible food. While you were throwing a tantrum, I snuck two mini bowls of oatmeal."

"Thanks." I look shyly at him, and eat the oatmeal. Later that day, I notice him doing push ups. I sit there for a while and something clicked.

"Duncan, I know who Chef is." I say. "Chef Hatchet, from Total Drama."


	3. A Short Story's End

Courtney's P.O.V

"No duh, it's Chef. I've overheard him and Chris talking about how everybody here was on Total Drama."

"What? So, they all decided to arrest us?"

"Well, yeah." Duncan sat on his bunk. "I just want to get out of here. You know, date a little?"

"You mean me. I'm not stupid, Duncan." I roll my eyes. "Fine. If we bust out of jail, I'll let you date me. But that's never going to happen, so in your dreams and my nightmares."

"Breakfast!" Chef yelled.

"Courtney." Duncan hissed. "Make a distraction for Chris and Chef. While you do, I'll tell the other contestants our plan."

"Our?" I sigh, knowing this won't work. "Ohmygawd! There's a mouse eating a cookie!"

"That girl is so…" Chef muttered as he looked for the mouse.

Duncan's P.O.V

"Guys, have any of you figured out what this is?"

"Yes. Chris is running this place, Chef is helping and this is apart of Blainley's scheme to get all the couples back together." Lindsay said. "I mean, sorry Blainley. I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"What?" I do a double take. "Useful. Very useful."

"When will we break out of this place?" Gwen asks. "I'm so bored, I can't even. I just can't even."

"Tonight." I say, handing them small packets. "We will all set these smoke bombs off, thus making Chef pull the fire alarm, and open the door. On the count of three, we run to the park."

"Stuff it up our shirts, right?" Owen said.

"Yeah, eh?" Ezekiel who was staring at the smoke bomb weirdly. "How do you use it?"

"Like in the movies, you just throw it on the ground." Trent says, as I approve.

**That Night**

Courtney's P.O.V

"Now!" I hear Duncan bark. He snuck out a smoke bomb for me and explained it to me.  
"Ahh!" I throw the bomb on the ground, scared by the spark. Duncan, who throws his on the ground. "Three!" He yelled.

We all dash out of the building at the same time. Duncan, however grabs a gun from Chef's back pocket.

"Chris, I will shoot if you don't let us out of jail." He noted.

"Touché, my friend." Chris pulled another gun out. "Bang, bang, Duncan."

He pulled the trigger. Duncan, fell down on the ground. Time froze.

"True loves kiss, eh?" Ezekiel said. "It's true love!"

So, I did. I decided to kiss him.

"Woah, I didn't know you liked him that much." Chris said. "He's fine, he'll be out in about…Yup, there."  
"So, we do get to date?" Duncan sat up as everybody around us clapped, and realized this was their cue to leave.

"See you in the funny papers, y'all!" Leshawna air-kissed us.

"…And that's the end of season seven, the last season of Total Drama. Total Drama Jailbirds." Chris gave a grin. "Now, you too can go on your date."

Suddenly, I felt a buzz inside. I was in love.

"WTF." Duncan said. "Hey, do you wanna get married?"

It was a surprisingly weird question, but hey! I'm outta jail! I'm a free woman!

"Sure." I kiss him.

**Mini-epilouge**

Yup. Duncan and I got married at age seventeen (illegally). Then, we wen't on to Oxford college. We organized a Total Drama reunion, yearly. Which, Chris films. Yeah, Total Drama will last forever.  
So will Duncney. And DxC, what ever you want to call us.

Because we were jailbirds.

And jailbirds we'll always be.

* * *

Woo! Duncney forever! That's it for 'Jailbirds'! No sequel.


End file.
